Show Off
by ohsweetmarie
Summary: All is calm in Starling City and Felicity is left alone in the liar with a very hot, sweaty and shirtless Oliver. There is only one thing on her mind that she wants to do. Have a go on the Salmon Ladder. (Just a short fun one-shot, haven't wrote in a while and just had to do it)


The night was the slowest in a long time, for once it seemed like Starling City was at peace. With Dig planning a wedding or playing with baby Sara and Roy granted the night off, the lair consisted of only Felicity and Oliver.  
Oliver was training, shirtless and sweaty on the salmon ladder and Felicity, well if anyone asked she was 'researching'.

"Felicity?" She snapped out of her thoughts, cursing herself for being caught staring once again.  
"Hmm?"  
"Go Home, there's no work here" Oliver had said during the pause between jumping from one level to the next.  
"I'm super busy Oliver, i've been working all night! See i'm just going to check the prison records because who knows some of the bad guys may have escaped or been released and we'll need to see if we have too, i mean, you have to-" She gave up, she knew she had been caught.  
Oliver jumps down and walks towards her. His 'know-it-all' smirk playing around his mouth.  
"You've been watching me train all night."

Damn it. She hated when he was too the point. "I just don't know how you do it!" She exclaimed, gesturing madly with her hands "I'm a woman of science so i should totally get it but it still doesn't seem possible!"  
Oliver chuckled. He was sitting on the edge of her desk now, patting his sweat away with a towel while she stared at the ladder like it was some mythical creature or an unsolved equation that definately needed figured out.  
"Can i try it?" She smiled and turned to him.  
"What?"  
Felicity stood up and kicked her heels off and quickly scurried round the desk. "I want a go, i've been wanting to do this for ages but we've always had desperate 'life or death the city is about to explode' buisness to deal with but now-" She was under the ladder now, rubbing her hands and smiling. "-We have a minute to spare"

Oliver laughed, stood up and faced her. "You're not seriously going to try this." No way was she going to be able to do it in that dress, hell there was no way she was going to be able to do it. He wanted to see her try though, he could help but smile at Felicity's optimistic grin and eagerness.  
"Yes, and im not going to 'try' I will do it. You're not the only one that can show off" It was obvious that she was trying to keep a straight and serious face.  
Oliver kept silent and crossed his arms as he watch her trying to prepare herself, standing legs apart, swinging her arms and bending her knees repeatedly until she was ready to jump. She's stalling, he thought, she'd never do this.  
As if she heard what he was thinking Felicity proved him wrong and jumped reaching for the bar. Dangling in the air, Oiver tried his best to ignore the way her skirt fluttered playfully around her thighs.

A roar of laughter echoed through the nightclub basement, a fit of infective giggles erupted from the exposed leg dangling, toe wiggling woman in front of him.  
"What do i do now? Do i swing or what?" She asked in between chuckles "I feel so stupid just dangling here, how do i jump up?"  
" I don't know, Felicity, why don't you tell me?" Oliver teased "You must know after watching me all that time?"  
"That's a load of crap, i'm a very busy woman. Why on earth would I be wasting my time doing that?" After she calmed down she looked at the man still standing at her desk hoping there would be some sort of a clue but he was being stubborn, as usual.  
Right, she thought, you can do this.  
After counting down from three, she swung her legs trying to gain power to push herself up. She moved only slightly bu stayed on the same level she was on. It only took her once more and she finally pushed herself and the bar up.  
"Ah! Omigod! I did it!" Her suprised expression was plastered on Oliver's face. She honestly didn't think she would manage it but she was desperate to prove him wrong, and she did. Felicity would be lying if she said that seeing that look on the Arrows face wasn't the best feeling.  
"I always believed in you, Felicity" His mouth was starting to ache from smiling, he couldnt remember the last time he had smiled for this long.  
She stuck her toungue out jokingly. "Im going to do one more," She told him even though the muscles in her arms were screaming at her not too.  
"You might hurt yourself, those mats aren't that thick." Oliver said seriously, starting to walk towards her. Ignoring him she tried and missed. Oliver ran and was able to catch her, and by catch meaning let her tumble on him. They heard the clang of the bar landing to the side of them and the groans of pain from both. Felicity was on top of him, her hands at either side of his head.  
"Im so sorry Oliver, are you hurt? Did i break you? I don't mean like i could physically break you or that you could be broken, people can't break so i don't know why i just said that. Unless, have you roke some bones then essentially you could be-"  
"Felicity, please stop." He groaned.  
She realised why she was babbling, she knew why she kept on babbling after he said 'stop', even though he asked her nicely. The compromising postion they were in wasn't the best for Felicity's nerves, practically straddling Oliver Queen with her skirt up at her waist and him shirtless. She should move, but she didn't, it was like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
The situation was not unnoticed by Olvier either.  
"You should really get thicker mats, my carpet in my apartment thicker than this-"  
She was still talking.  
"I would give you it but i kinda like it and i think its vintage-"  
Still talking.  
"-So I would hate for it too get all sweaty, sweat just clings to carpet. Where did you get-"  
Oliver just grabbed her face and kissed her. Nothing else would stop the talking and he couldn't bear her lips moving so close to his. At first, Felicity was shocked but then relieved, deepening the kiss. The kiss grew as Oliver sat up and grabbed her hips.  
Once it had ended, they both looked at each other panting. It was like they poured every emotion into that one kiss, all the unsaid things and the pent up feelings were all released in that moment.  
Oliver's broad smile was the enough confidence Felicity needed to say what she said next.  
"God, I do love you."


End file.
